Narwhal
Famous for its unicorn-like single tusk, narwhals (Monodon monoceros) have inspired legends in many cultures and are still revered across the world. The smooth, white tusk is normally found only on males and is the result of extreme growth of the left elongated maxillary tooth that protrudes through the upper lip in a spiral form. It is believed by the majority of the scientific community that the tusk is asecondary sexual characteristic. Females occasionally grow a tusk and males have been seen with two, or none. The largest tusk ever measured was a massive 267 centimetres. Narwhals have a conical body shape and flexible neck with a mottled blue, black, grey and white body fading onto the underside. Older males can be distinguished by their white bodies with mottling only on the top of the back. The dorsal fin is just a low, inconspicuous ridge and the tail fin is concave. The narwhal's famous tusk is a hugely elongated tooth, and the largest ever recorded was over 2.5 metres long. Like elephants, narwhals are also hunted for their ivory tusks. Although sometimes seen in huge herds, sociable narwhals typically live in small groups and communicate through clicks and squeaks. Roles * It played Skiff in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Three Hundred in Numberanimals Gallery Narwhal3.jpgde5cc6d8-5985-4214-b9dd-36d7af50965aLarge.jpg Male_Narwhal.jpg P035zw0h.jpg Narwhals (Ice Age Continental Drift ).jpg|Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg|The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Narwhal (Wild Kratts).png Narwhal_(Blue_Fang).jpg Crash_Bandicoot_The_Wrath_of_Cortex_Narwhal.png IMG_5335.PNG IMG 1471.PNG Screenshot_20180120-205523.png|Adventure to fitness DSOPH8TVAAU2tPM.jpeg|Splash and Bubbles Pet Narwhal.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Go Diego Go Narwhal.png Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Alligator Bison Butterfly Bullfrogs Camel Deer Elephant Frog Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Mouse Narwhal Owl Platypus Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorns Vulture Walrus Xenops Yak Zebra.jpg Noah's Ark Narwhals.jpg SS Narwhal.png ANA Narwhal.jpg Orangutans Whales Dolphins Cattle Narwhals Giraffes Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Manatees Chinchillas Lions Armadillos Anteaters Bears Cheetahs Leopards Jaguars Lions Gorillas Monkeys Whales Camels.png 482A19C3-AF4B-4C3A-8970-B0FF5484EF08.jpeg Narwhal Begins With N.jpeg N2.png Star_meets_Narwhal.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Narwhal.png Ned the Narwhal.jpeg Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg Aardvark Baboon Camel Deer Echidna Egret Fox Giraffe Hyena Ibis Jackal Kangaroo Llama Mole Narwhal Otter Panda Penguin Quetzal Rattlesnake Seahorse Tapir Umbrella Bird Vampire Bat Woodpecker Xiphusoran Yorkshire Terrier Zebu Zebra.jpg Narwhal Rhinoceros Elephant.jpg Noah's Ark The Narwhal.png Nordy the Narwhal.png Evil Whales.jpg Noah's Ark The Narwhals.jpg Narwhal and Luan Loud.jpg Simpsons Narwhal.png Stanley Griff meets Narwhal.png Mickey meers Narwhal.png Zt2-narwhal.jpg Rainbow Kidz Narwhal.png Baby Time Narwhal.png Alphabet Zoo Narwhal.png CBeebies Narwhal.jpeg Bonny Wondy Narwhal.png Rileys Adventures Narwhal.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Narwhal.jpg Wild Republic Narwhal.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.H.I.N.E.A.S..jpeg C.H.I.C.K.E.N..jpeg N.I.G.E.L..jpeg G.R.E.N.D.A..jpeg W.A.N.D.A..jpeg M.A.N.N.Y..jpeg D.E.N.N.I.S..jpeg G.A.R.N.E.T..jpeg B.I.R.D.-B.R.A.I.N..jpeg M.A.N.T.I.S..jpeg J.A.S.M.I.N.E..jpeg G.O.L.D.E.E.N..jpeg F.A.N.B.O.Y..jpeg Books DSC 4889sfd.JPG IMG 2866.JPG FDF2C4C4-7DC2-4C56-BD13-B356FAE6583D.jpeg Animal Parade (8).jpeg C2EBFDFE-8726-4502-B0AF-C0A65A19AE7C.jpeg A23AF63B-0563-4452-8AF8-3F7C567F1B4B.jpeg 7DE1EE4F-C976-48EE-9138-D0F0766627E7.jpeg 4C8E20A5-2BF5-4150-9B4B-355D6E9D7B58.jpeg 559434E7-F40A-44C4-BA33-1660F2B34E72.jpeg 61B5C109-9C8D-4BF0-87BE-B392F20A0FEF.jpeg 92B0F794-D9DE-485C-9247-93BDC0735E83.jpeg EDCB0F1D-0CBB-4AF6-84B7-A870DF5D541C.jpeg 678CE564-7869-454E-914E-CFC7D7F13979.jpeg 3940282B-EA40-46E7-836C-6D28F692A4C9.jpeg 6AEDAD5C-00BE-41E0-BB22-A3B8038CD378.jpeg 7BFEBE6D-11CF-52F1-CC33-B4C9149DE489.jpeg 0BFE5B6C-F1E8-4588-BC94-CDE5B7009BEB.jpeg 2B7D1319-FF66-4B4C-A888-D5831DE240E1.jpeg 81CBA4FE-0975-42F9-87D8-C4CD98A87909.jpeg 626A41DE-00DF-4BD1-9E7A-0F5FE6FFE794.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg 3F23239F-BF21-4C84-A376-4D51B7006281.jpeg AF2481E0-D348-46C0-A6ED-D412A478AD75.jpeg AC2D088C-C14D-4395-BDBB-5012B54B18A1.jpeg 39FDEC85-5742-4BC5-85CC-F3A37F14C04C.jpeg A7AB3B39-FE2B-4929-9C52-5182358EA05D.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg 1B3B571A-960A-4B97-B1C8-1227E7B6FFBF.jpeg 0685A22F-1013-4976-861F-39692B408406.jpeg D10EC603-5B93-44EF-827E-B44511126961.jpeg See Also * Humpback Whale * Killer Whale * Blue Whale * Grey Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale * Beluga Whale Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ceteceans Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Elf Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Freak Out Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Whales and Other Sea Mammals Animals Category:Into the A, B, Sea Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:I Wonder Why the the Dodo Is Dead Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Enchanting Creatures Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Oceans (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Animal A-Z (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals